Affairs of the Heart
by insanemedicguy
Summary: suck at summeries. set a little over a decade after series ended. ancient panteons hear a cry for help and act. gods still wont interfere though. can love mend a shattered heart and soul. join the gang as they discover how monumental a task it truly is. dip/wen/tam/mab. oc/pac. rated m for safety. story will jump into the past to cover holes in story when deemed appropriate.
1. Preparing for the Unknown

Gravity fall is not mine, neither are US Army Ranger, SOFD-D1 (delta force). This is a work of fiction that makes no profit. Any resemblance to any actual people is purely coincidence. Little back ground first this story will start off in the year 2024. Things have fallen apart between Wendy and dipper due to something Wendy told dipper in a lapse of judgement. This story will be about making up for past mistakes, surviving through combat induced Post Traumatic Stress (PTS) and making the best of what you have in front of you. It leads to an overall question of whether the ethics of society is at fault when one person is not enough.

For this story, Tambry is Hispanic, Wendy is of Irish decent, and the twins are of Swedish decent.

Pairings:

Dipper/Wendy/Tambry/ Mabel?

Pacifica/OC

Ages:

Wendy & Tambry 28

OC 25

Dipper, Mable & Pacifica 26

"speaking."

'Inner thoughts'

-BREAK-

LOCATION: UNDISCLOSED FORWARD OPERATING BASE, AFGANISTAN.

JANUARY 2024

"Brother, why are you looking at that Picture again?" asked a soldier. Named Terry Deangelo, He is a battle hardened SOFD-D1 Master Sergeant currently assigned to Task Force Cobra along with 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment. Standing at 5'8'' and weighing 195 LBS of shear muscle, he is well respected by his squad as well as his peers. "You know that shit isn't healthy."

"Shut the hell up Deangelo." Was the annoyed reply from another soldier. Mason "Dipper" Pines, is a survivor thru and thru, having survived the event of Weirdmaggedon. He went on to grow up not wanting to be weak anymore. At the age of 18 he enlisted into the active army as an infantrymen. Why going through infantry school he was selected to go through the airborne course. Soon after he impressed higher command and was given the option to go through ranger school. Having graduated top of his cycle, he was sent through R.A.S.P. and completed the course. After his 1st deployment to Afghanistan, a Delta Force recruiter had seen his intellect and offered him the chance to go through SOFD-D1 training. He passed top of the class as well and is now Master Sergeant in SOFD-D1, through and through his intellect and desire to prove himself have led him to be successful at anything he set out to accomplish.

"As much as I want to, I can't get her out of my mind. I can't get her carefree smile, her soulful green eyes, nor her melodious voice out of my mind, believe me I have been trying for the last 8 years. Hell I haven't seen her since I was 18. She is always in my dreams, I can't forget her no matter how hard I try or want to." Ranted dipper.

"Damn brother you got it bad. So I'm going to guess you haven't talked to her since you enlisted, right?" inquired Deangelo.

"Yes, not since I enlisted." Answered dipper.

"Mason." Deangelo called out. Dipper knew he was being serious. No one ever calls you by your first name unless they are being serious. "I think you need to take some leave and go talk to her. You need closure in order to forget her man. It might be the only way if I am being honest." Stated Deangelo.

"Yeah, and see how happy she is with another man? I mean I will be extremely happy for her, but it will shatter what is left of my soul, and I do not think I'll be able to recover from that." Dipper remarked. Deangelo could clearly see the depression clouding his eyes.

"Tell you what dipper, how about I go with you?" questioned an overly enthusiastic Deangelo.

"Fucking hell, you are persistent aren't you Delo?" retorted dipper. Deangelo was happy his little maneuver worked, having gotten dipper to call him by his true nickname. 'I just want to see you happy little brother.' Thought Deangelo. Having enlisted and gone through the same training together, both men truly believed they were brothers in all but blood. Having saved each other time and time again since their first combat engagement. "To hell with it, it has been long enough. I will coordinate with my sister so I can squeeze visiting her as well." Retorted dipper.

"Well that was easy enough." Remarked Deangelo.

"Hey brother is your sister still going to be in charge of your choice of hospitalization if anything happens?" asked Deangelo.

"Yeah, what's up? Want to have her in charge of your care as well?" asked dipper.

"Yes please, I don't want my biological family to be in charge of that." Remarked Deangelo

"To easy, I'll contact her after this briefing." Dipper stated.

"Thank you brother." Replied Deangelo.

"ATTENTION!" Was yelled by a senior noncommissioned officer. As one, all officers and noncommissioned officer stood up. Every single one of those soldiers had one things in common, they were the best in the Army.

The senior officer of the Battalion walked in. he wore a black oak leave on his chest. The Battalion commander (BC) was a no nonsense man, a 6ft black male who believed he embodied what it meant to be an Army Ranger. As he reached the front of the room, his piercing grey eyes landed on his men.

"Take your seats Rangers." He called out. As one the battalion leadership took their seats. "New orders just came in from regiment, they have seen fit to extend our deployment for a new operation, our Delta Attachments are included in those orders as well." He stated to the assembled crowd. "We are the best battalion in regiment, and we will succeed in the operation. As of 0315 Zulu time, we are to be transported to Kandahar air base. 101st Air Assault divisions "Currahee" brigade will be taking over operations out of here. We are to be confined to the airbase while we rest and recover. From there we will be a part of the biggest operation of the war effort to date." Exclaimed the BC. Get your boys ready to sly out of here, we fly out in 2 days, 101st will be moving in later today. Dismissed." Stated the BC.

As one all the personnel stood up and left the briefing area. Deangelo and Dipper both were in deep thought as they got to their quarters

"Can't wait to get this operation over with brother" stated Deangelo.

"I couldn't agree more brother, though I have a very bad feeling about this op." Dipper replied.

"OI, none of this doomsday speak, nothing is going to go wrong with this op. you will see." Deangelo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey let me call my sister and get this favor out of the way." Stated dipper.

"I can't thank you enough brother." Remarked Deangelo.

Dipper didn't bother replying as he took of the USO building. As he walked in he grabbed a phone and dialed out to his hyperactive sister Mable. As the phone was ringing, he could not help but think about how much both his sister and himself have changed over the years, and how they have remained the same kids that first arrived in gravity falls all those years ago. He was still serious and paranoid, while she was still innocent and hyper as hell. 'Shit we both have come a long way just to have a part of us still at the start haven't we?' he asked himself.

"HELLO!" was the energetic cry dipper heard on the phone.

"Hey Mable, its Dipper." He spoke.

Mable started replying "DIPPER! OMYGOSHHOWAREYOUDOINGWHEREAREYOUHOWISTHEARMYWHENAREYOUCOMINGHOMEAREYOUEATINGRIGHTHAVEYOU….." only to be cut off by dipper

"I am doing great, I am at my barracks, and the army is great, when I'm allowed to take leave, I am eating alright and I have a favor to ask you." Asked dipper.

"Sure thing bro bro!" replied Mable.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can you handle the hospitalization request for a friend of mine?" dipper requested

"Is it your friend Terry?" Mable asked.

"Yes Terry wanted to know if you would be willing to do it, so I told him I'd ask." Said Dipper.

"Tell him I got him brosef." Replied Mable. "Hey Dipper?"

"Yes Mable?" questioned dipper

"You would tell me if something was going on or going to happen to you right?" questioned Mabel.

"Mable, if I was deployed or in a world of trouble, I would let you know. I couldn't be able to keep that from you. You know this." Dipper replied.

"Ok, then why are you and Terry requesting this?" Mable asked.

Dipper responded with "ok Mable, I can't keep this from you any longer. We are deployed in Afghanistan. That is all I can tell you at this time."

"WHAT THE HELL DIPPER! SINCE WHEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?" Mable replied. Mable had never felt this angry at her brother before. He lied to her about going to war. "Dipper how many times have you deployed?" asked Mable.

"Mable can we not do this right now, I am sorry I should've told you earlier. I just didn't want to worry you." Dipper answered with remorse.

"Okay Dipper, I will let it go this time, but we are going to have words the next time you visit." Replied Mable.

"Okay Mable. We will talk about this when I visit. Just so you are aware, once Terry and myself rotate back home we are visiting, so I will be contacting you to set this all up within a few days ok." Said Dipper

"Okay Dipper, hey just so you know I moved a couple of weeks ago t…" Mable started

"Mable I don't care where you moved to, I will visit you regardless ok." Interrupted Dipper.

"If you say so Dipper." Mable replied.

"listen we are getting ready to jump to another base so to speak so I got to let you go, I promise to call once we get settled in." Dipper told her.

"Okay Dipper, you better call me. Bye." Was the last thing Dipper heard Mable say before the line went dead.

-BREAK-

A FEW DAYS LATER

Out in the woods of Oregon, sat a cabin. In that cabin, there lives a couple of women. Both of these women have learned through a mutual source that the man they cherished, loved, and rejected was in the middle of a war zone. Tambry Garcia and Wendy Corduroy were an emotional mess. They embraced each other while crying their eyes out. Both were thinking the same thing. 'Please let him be safe, I am so sorry. Please if anybody is up there listening to me, I will do anything, suffer through anything, share him if need be, so long as he comes back alive.' Was their parallel prayer.

-BREAK-

Up in the Heavens.

Little did they know, their prayer was heard by beings long forgotten to history. The Greek and Roman pantheon had to combine in order to have enough energy to reach to the only other pantheon that might have wanted to help this cry. All the Norse gods just wanted to help the two women out after watching over them since the events of weirdmaggedon. Both pantheons combined their energy and changed the fate of six people, Tambry, wendy and dipper were 3 of them. With their fates being changed, the gods also sent a vision with a message for all six.

-BREAK-

Down in Midgard/earth

"Why won't you come back?!" Cried Tambry up to the sky, hoping that he would somehow hear her cry.

"Please Come back Dipper! I'm sorry, we are sorry!" Cried Wendy while clutching onto Tambry.

End chapter

So if you readers have not figured it out yet, I am in the military. I will not disclose which country I serve, whether I have been deployed to a combat zone, whether I have been in a fire fight, nor if I have earned any awards.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR SCRAP IT. NO FLAMING PLEASE JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.


	2. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?

APRIL 2024

AFGHANISTAN

PROVINCE

50 MILES SOUTH EAST OF JALALABAD, PROVINCIAL CAPITAL

Heavy fighting

Operation Night's Fury had stalled. Enemy resistance was a lot greater than any within the regional command center had expected. The commanding officer of the theatre of operations watched all current battles thru satellite feed. He felt a pang of regret at the reality that was playing out. He had ordered all these brave souls to start the offensive. He had also ordered them to press on even though the fight was turning into a battle of attrition.

What he had not expected, was the enemy digging in and entrenching themselves within key cities. He had his eyes glued on the screen that showed 1st Ranger Battalion breaching the enemy defensive line. A glimmer of satisfaction could be seen in the General's eyes.

-BREAK-

"FIRST SQUAD INTO THE BREACH!" yelled the platoon leader.

"YOU HEARD HIM BOYS, SECURE THE BREACH! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Bellowed the squad leader.

His squad formed into a file and ran through the breach. As they entered the formed a one hundred eighty degree perimeter and got into a defensive posture. Once their position was set, second squad radioed in "SECOND SQUAD COMING THROUGH, I SAY AGAIN FRIENDLIES COMING THROUGH."

As second squad entered the fray, first squad started collapsing down to give second squad an entire side of the defensive line. As third and fourth squads charged in, the platoon started pushing through the city. As they were a few blocks away they heard a detonation behind them.

"Well, engineers had better have made a wide enough hole for the vehicles to push through." Remarked Deangelo.

"Brother you know our Sappers won't disappoint us." Stated dipper

"Fair enough brother, it's too quiet." Observed Deangelo.

Dipper radioed the rest of the platoon to stay sharp. He started having a worse feeling the further into the city they pushed. Fifteen minutes after breaching the defenses of this city, all units were ordered to hold position. More US forces pushed in. not a soul was heard or seen outside of the soldiers.

The deathly silence was broken to the rattling of automatic weapons fire from down the street.

"CONTACT 400 METERS, 12 O CLO…" before the point man could finish giving out the vital information, he took a 7.62 round through his skull silencing him.

"COVER. 2ND SQUAD FLANK!" Yelled out the first squad leader.

"NEGATIVE WE GOT IT!" Yelled Dipper as his Delta team started pushing to the right. The Delta team moved from building to building down the road about 250 meters before they pushed forward. They moved without any resistance. As they came up on their flanking position, the saw exactly what they were up against.

"Cobra one-six, kilo one-one, over" dipper quietly spoke into his radio.

"Kilo one-one, cobra one-six, go ahead over." Was the reply

"Be advised enemy combatants are in a trench, break, I see 1 dishka, 3 pkm's and rest have AK 47's total, break, pax count of 16 personnel. I recommend you disengage until we can take out at least the dishka, over." Dipper radioed.

"Cobra-one six acknowledges, breaking contact. Be advised friendlies in bound to your location, over" was the reply

"Roger that cobra one six kilo one one out." Dipper ended the conversation and turned to the team. "Hunker down for a minute rangers are breaking contact and sending us some of their boys, when they get here we take the trench."

There was no response. Dipper knew they would execute what he had just said. They had been to hell and back ever since both Deangelo and he had joined the unit. All was quiet until he heard a quiet call of "Friendlies inbound."

As the squad of rangers had gathered with the delta team, they laid out a quick plan of action. The delta team would lead 1 of the ranger teams into taking the trench while the other team would obtain suppressive fire. Silently and quickly, everyone moved into position.

"All right, ready, GO!" Dipper called into his radio.

Before the ground team left their cover, the ranger team started to lay suppressive fire (American infantry call this laying hate.) as they did this the ground team charged towards the trench line. As they got close enough, "SHIFT FIRE!" was barely heard over the bullets flying. As soon as the fire shifted, the ground team went into the trench and went to work. Dipper was the first one in. in a heartbeat his rifle was aimed at the enemy and without hesitation, put two rounds into his chest. He soon killed an additional 3 of the enemy in the same fashion. Deangelo took out the soldier manning the dishka (Russian made .50 caliber machine gun, I think") as well as the assistant gunner and the soldiers running a box of ammo to it. All in total the nine soldier assault force had eliminated a total of 22 enemy contacts. The Support by fire element on the roof had taken out 10 initially.

"Cobra one-six, kilo one-one, trench cleared, I say again trench cleared. Break, will maintain and hold position until you get here, over." Dipper called into the radio.

"Acknowledged kilo one-one, in bound on your location, over." The company commander replied.

"Kilo one-one out." Dipper replied.

They waited and within minutes the entire company had reunited with the Delta element, and had started to push further into the city. The rest of the detachment in the city started funneling through that whole and pushing out to strick the enemy in their assigned sectors of advanced from behind.

-Time skip 3 days-

Three blood filled days is what it took to take and hold seventy five percent of the city. In that time, Dipper's team and the ranger companies had been rotated a few miles back to get some much needed rest. After a day they were sent back to the front to continue the push. Resistance had grown more ferocious as well as lethal to the attacking army.

In the last 24 hrs, casualties had risen ten percent above what was expected. The enemy were as determined to keep the US Military from taking the city as the US military was in taking the city.

Cobra Company had lost 25 soldiers in the last day, confirmed deaths had reached over a thousand soldiers on the US side.

"TERRY, TAKE OUT THAT FUCKING DISHKA, IT'S COMPLETELY STALLING OUR ADVANCE!" Bellowed Dipper.

"GOT IT!" Terry replied

Terry quickly loaded a 40MM HE round into his M320 standalone grenade launcher. He quickly flipped up the sights, and when the dishka stopped firing, he popped out took quick aim and fired the round. After a couple of seconds, the weapon disappeared in a cloud of flame, as well as 5 of the enemy around it. Before terry could get back into cover, one of the enemy soldiers shot him.

"AARRGHH" Terry cried grabbing the left side of his chest, as he fell to the ground.

Dipper heard the cry and saw his brother fall to the floor.

"TERRY!" dipper yelled as he had a complete lapse in judgement. He broke out of cover and ran to Terry. As Dipper had gotten half way to Terry, he felt himself get shot 4 times and before he could fall, an enemy mortar round dropped close to him, the explosion picked up debris that shielded dipper from the worst of the damage. Pain was the last thing he registered before everything went black

-FLASHBACK-

Dipper was nervous. He had been seeing Tambry since the start of the summer. Being 18, there was no longer the worry of the age gap. He had been having a blast spending time with her. It started of surprisingly enough due to an accident. Dipper was walking down the street to his 85 Ford f-150. He had his head buried in a book and ran into a body that knocked both of them to the ground. He had knocked over his friend Tambry.

Over the years since weirdmaggedon, Dipper grew closer to all of Wendy's friends. He was closer to Wendy and Tambry then the rest of them. There was still a little bit of animosity between Robbie and himself. Outside of that, things were slowly beginning to look up for Dipper.

"Oomph!" was heard from both participants.

"Hey! Watch where…/I'm sorry I wasn't…" both started.

When their eyes met, both blushed and called out "Dipper/Tambry?" their blush deepened. "I'm sorry/I'm sorry" both continued. "Stop that/stop that!" they tried to get voice again. Finally dipper started laughing a deep laugh, Tambry soon followed. After a few minutes dipper got up and started grabbing the groceries that were knocked down. Tambry soon helped as well. As she looked up though she realized something.

"DANG IT!" she yelled out.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"I just missed my bus, and the next doesn't stop here for another 2 hours." Answered Tambry. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself out loud.

"It's ok, I can give you a lift if you want?" asked Dipper.

"Sure, thank you Dipper." Replied a grateful Tambry.

With a smile Dipper and Tambry got into Dipper's old truck and headed off to Tambry's home. After arriving he helped her take the groceries into her home. As he was about to leave, he heard Tambry ask "Hey Dipper, want to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do for the ride home."

"Sure, if it is not too much of an issue." Answered Dipper

Dipper and Tambry had a great night. Tambry talked about how life was different in college, the difficulty of her courses, and her hobbies. He spoke of his issues regarding the past, though would not speak of the issue that had actually happened, his uncertainty with his future, the call from an Army Recruiter, his growing issues with Mable and how she, in his eyes, refused to grow up. She felt for him throughout the night. As the night came to an end, it was time for dipper to depart.

"Sorry for getting so emotional Tambry." Dipper said.

"It's ok, I have found that it helps to talk to people at times about these things." Replied a smiling Tambry. "I am happy that you trust me enough to talk to me about this."

"It did make me feel a little better." Replied Dipper.

"Hey, do you want to do this again sometime?" requested Tambry.

"Yes, yes I would. Tomorrow sound good with you? My treat." Asked Dipper.

"It's a date." Was the reply.

With that both went their separate ways for the evening. For the next month, Tambry and dipper went on multiple dates, Dipper was starting to fall for Tambry. In his eyes she was funny, sweet, charming, and fun to be around.

-2 MONTHS LATER-

"Hey Dipper!" yell Tambry as Dipper approached.

"Hey Tambry." Replied Dipper. "Ready to grab dinner?" he asked.

Unknown to both of them, someone was discreetly listening to their conversation.

"Dipper, there is something I need to tell you." Stated Tambry

"What is it Tam." Dipper asked with a little dread.

"I don't know how to say this, but Dipper, Robbie asked me to marry him." Tambry blurted out.

Tambry instantly regretted what she said the moment she noticed his eyes lose their shine. She had never wanted to turn back time as much as she did at that point. In that moment she had seen what was buried in Dipper's soul.

"Oh… Tambry that is great. I am happy for you." Replied Dipper. Tambry had never heard him speak in that tone. The realization that she had broken him hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Dipper I…" she started. "Don't." he interrupted. "I…I… will see you later ok, I forgot I had to meet up with Gruncle Ford today." He lied. "I honestly thought we had something here." He stated

The individual listening in had had enough. "As if she would want to do anything with you Dipshit." He stated startling both Tambry and Dipper. "And you, you were cheating on me with him!?" he yelled at Tambry

As he did this he pulled out a 9mm pistol from his back. "FUCK YOU." Was the crazed yell.

As fast as he could the individual raised his pistol and pulled the trigger 4 times. Tambry froze the moment she realized it was Robbie that was in front of her. As Robbie started aim in her general direction, Dipper reacted. He jumped in front of Tambry, facing her. The next thing either heard were the gun shots ring out into the air.

Dipper did not know why he reacted, just that he did. Agony was the only word that he reminded him of the instant pain he felt in his back. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl for him. He felt as a round entered into the right side of his chest cavity, another into his right shoulder, he felt the third shatter his left scapula, the fourth entered into his lower back, and the fifth lodged itself into the left Trapezius muscle. Dipper heard a scream, felt arms wrap around him as he started sinking into the floor, followed by yelling. He opened his eyes to see Tambry in tears, applying pressure to his chest. Tears streaming from her eyes. As he looked behind her, he saw Wendy running up to them. He had a front row seat to the moment she realized who it was that was on the ground. The abject horror in her eye's followed by the tears that started to fall down her beautifully perfect face, had him feeling horrible knowing that he was not going to live through today.

"Please don't cry, I don't deserve either of your tears. I'm sorry." He whispered as his vision went black.

-NOVEMBER 2024-

They had walked into his room to see about two dozen men in formal attire. All in formal military uniform, most had the rangers regimental affiliation on their chests, but three were unmarked except for a badge with a sword pointed upwards, and these three individuals had more medals and silver pieces on the chests than the rest of the soldiers combined

After a few days, the squads left to return to their base. During that time Mabel had moved permanently to Gravity Falls. Wendy and Tambry told her of what they learned. She was inconsolable, stating it was her fault for driving her brother away. If only she had grown up and supported him after he had been shot all those years ago.

-BREAK-

It had been ten months since Dipper had been transferred to Gravity Falls General Hospital. They remembered the call Mable got while at lunch over a year ago. She was devastated over the fact that their Dipper was critically injured along with his friend Deangelo. They were worried and prayed to any of the gods that would listen for his safe return. He was transferred Gravity Falls General Hospital in late July 2024. When they were finally allowed to see him, they were horrified by the damage he had sustained. He was encased in a full body cast, breathing tube in his throat, and seeing that not all of him had made it through.

They felt horrible that they weren't there fighting with him, though they understood how unrealistic that feeling was. They wished that he hadn't gone through the last decade alone. The regret burned deep inside both their souls. Within a few months of Dipper being transferred, the still had no clue what he did while in the army, until Christmas Eve.

-FLASHBACK-

After much debate, Mabel, Tambry, and Wendy had settled on host a small private Christmas in Dipper's patient room. All their families had asked and pleaded for them to join them in their respective household or in Mabel's case at the mystery mansion. These requests stopped after they were all summarily refused.

As they walked into the room, they were treated to the sight of the three mysterious soldiers in his room speaking quietly. As confused as they were to their presence, they remained outside of the room listening in.

"And you guys remember that one time when Mason here tried to convince Paul that the armory door was cursed?" one asked out loud.

"Yeah, I remember. Didn't we end up finding out Paul got locked in the following weekend?" stated and asked another.

"Yes he fucking did, HAHAHA. He literally had that one condemned and another ordered and installed within the month. That was fucking hilarious, he refused to look Mason in the eyes for the rest of the year!" the third laughed out.

"You remember that op out in China?" the second one asked.

"You talking about the one 4 years ago?" asked the first.

"Yeah. The one where he literally got a Buddhist temple to run in fear. Hehe." Stated the second.

"Oh man, do I ever." Stated the third. "This idiot literally spooked China's oldest temple out of their sacred tem…"

As they heard them call the inhabitant of the room the girl's angrily stormed into the room. Wendy angrily cried out "HOW DARE YOU…insult…Dipper…" she slowly stopped when she noticed a pistol and two rifles point at her.

"I would recommend you never barge into a room, when you do not know the people within." The second person told them.

"Well now that we are in this awkward position…. Well awkward for us terrifying for you, who are you three?" asked the third person.

Mabel spoke up, "Lower the weapons please, we are not here to cause issues with anyone."

The first person looked Mabel straight in the eyes and told the other two, "Goat Scythe lower'em."

Without missing a beat the three men lowered the firearms.

"Ok, with that out of the way, answer my companion's question." Stated the first person.

"My name is Mabel, these two are Wendy and Tambry," she stated as she gestured to her two friends. "We are here to see Dipper, he is my brother." She stated.

"So you are the infamous and crazy Mabel, and now we have names to faces for you two." He stated gesturing to the three women in order. "This is Goat, Scythe, and I am Sandman." Stated pointing at the third and second person respectively. "We work with your brother, and no we will not discuss what we do outside of we are in the Army." He stated

They had learned a lot that day.

-Present time May 2025-

The first thing he heard was a rhythmic beep. It was oddly familiar though he couldn't remember where he heard it before. He slowly opened his eyes to see a white room that smelled of disinfectant. He looked around to notice he was in a hospital room, an empty hospital room. As he tried to get up, he noticed a familiar looking water tower in the distance. A sense of dread welled up in his chest as he realized he was back in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He heard the door open and heard "All I had to say was yes…" He looked over and saw both of the women that had reject and shattered his heart, realize he is awake.

"Hi." was his only vocalized thought.

-A FEW MINUTES AGO-

"This has really taken its toll on all of us hasn't it Tambry?" Wendy called out to her friend.

"Yes it has Wendy." Tambry replied.

"He isn't waking up, is he?" Wendy asked.

"Hey now, he is just resting. Just you watch, he will wake up. It is just a matter of when, and I know I will wait for him to wake up regardless of how long he is there in that bed." Tambry answered.

"I know I just really miss hearing his voice dude. I miss gazing into his eyes." She said. "I really fucked up what could have been, like I mean all I had to do was say yes…" Wendy stated, she stopped and her eyes met Dipper's. Tambry happened to look at Wendy, and saw her eyes wide. She looked over and her gaze landed on Dipper.

"Hi." Dipper said. Both started tearing up in happiness. As one they both shot over to him and stopped short of his bed.

As both women appeared beside his bed he expected to be berated for landing himself in the hospital. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Wendy and Tambry sat on both sides of the bed and hugged him as if their lives depended on it.

The joy, relief, and knowledge that the holder of their hearts was awake, was enough to mentally convince them that everything will work out. They knew that it would be a hard road, but both were waiting and willing to traverse over it to get their hearts desire.

As both women backed up he noticed that his left leg was shorter than the other under the blankets. They stood up when they noticed that he started to get agitated. Once they got off the blankets, he threw them off his body. He saw that his left leg was amputated below the left knee.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?" he cried. The last thing he saw was both women reaching for him as his vision went black.

End chapter.

Thanks to those that reviewed. I welcome criticism in order to better myself as a writer. Again I don't own anything besides the plot.


	3. Reunion

-FLASH BACK-

"Hey there, my name is SFC Ortega. How can I help you with kid?" The burly recruiter asked Dipper.

"Well sir, I would like to enlist." Replied Dipper.

The recruiter smiled. "While I know you want to enlist, what would you like to gain from the Army? Mind you I am not asking you what do you want, I want to know what you want to gain on a personal level." SFC Ortega said.

"I want to stop being weak and I want to be the best." Was the simple reply.

"Well, you came to the right place, if you want that, you need to go 11B or infantry. After completing OSUT, go to Ranger School, and then if you really want to be the best, go to SFOD-D1." Ortega told Dipper.

"I'm sorry what is a Ranger and what is SOFD-D1?" asked Dipper

The recruiter had a big grin as he spoke, "well son, US Army Rangers are a tier one Special Operations unit that specializes in assault and breaching. Delta Force is a force of its own, committing to delta is a life changing decision. Out of all personnel that try out. Only about ten percent make selection, out of that ten percent, only about three percent make it to graduation. Outside of that, there is not a lot of information out there as to what they do. Go watch Black Hawk Down" to get an idea." Boasted SFC Ortega.

Dipper had a big smile and said "where do I sign."

-END FLASHBACK-

Wendy and Tambry's tear stricken face was the first thing dipper gazed upon when he woke back up. He instantly knew he wasn't dreaming, though he needed to hear the confirmation.

"My left leg is gone, isn't it?" he quietly asked.

Both Wendy and Tambry looked at each other. Neither were sure of how to answer that.

"Don't you dare fucking sugar coat it, was my leg amputated?" he angrily asked.

After a few minutes Wendy replied with "Yes, it was amputated before you got to gravity falls."

"Just my fucking luck." Retorted Dipper.

"Hey, it is not that bad. At least you are with us and alive." Stated Tambry.

The moment Dipper heard the part about being together with them, his anger finally got out. "THE FUCK YOU MEAN WITH YOU!?" Dipper yelled. "YOU THINK I FORGOT!? TAMBRY YOU CHOSE ROBBIE OVER ME, AND THAT WAS RIGHT BEFORE HE TRIED SHOOTING YOU! NO I SHOULDN'T HAVE EXPECTED ANYTHING ELSE. I JUST WISH HE SUCCEEDED AT KILLING ME THAT DAY!?" He exclaimed. "WENDY DO I EVEN NEED TO REMIND YOU OF THE LAST ENCOUNTER BETWEEN US?! I AM LUCKY THAT I RAN ACROSS TAMBRY THAT DAY! BELIEVE THAT!

"Look, Dipper we know we fucked up what we had with you. I am going to ask this one thing of you ok." Wendy stated

"What do you want?" Was Dipper's reply.

"if you value or have valued what we had, then please calm down. I know we wronged you, but we are here to talk things out and maybe fix what we had. You are still one of my best friends." Wendy requested.

Dipper was thinking over her words. There was a hint of fear and desperation in her voice that he had never heard before. so he thought, and thought. He did not know what their motives were for being in the room with him, but he did not trust them to get through the shell he had built for himself.

"Fine I will stop yelling and I will try to calm down, but know this I do not trust either of you as far as I can throw you. Just tell me what you want from me so I can be left alone please." Was his reply to Wendy.

"Dipper we just want to be here with you." Tambry replied.

Before he could retort, the door to the room opened. His attending doctor walked into the room and looked at the three adults. "Ladies could you please go to the lobby so I can talk to my patient please." Requested the doctor.

Both of the female occupants left the room.

"My name is Doctor Lara Seabolt, I am your attending doctor for the remainder of your stay at this hospital. So Mr. Pines, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"I'll live DOC. what do I need to do in order to get out of here." He replied.

"For starters, I heard the yelling. I'll will broach that subject later. Next, I will need to do a full blood panel screen, imaging, and start you on physical therapy. You have a long road to recovery. As for your disposition, to put it plainly you and your friend in the other room are lucky to be alive. I do not know the extent of your injuries before you got here, but you came to us with your left leg amputated already, a lot of bone fractures in your body, multiple contusions, and lacerations." She stated.

"As of last week, most of your fractures have healed, any probable concussion symptoms have subsided by now due to the coma you were in, your amputation has healed up nicely, though you need to go through the physical therapy portion in order to deaden the nerve bundles there, you will need to fitted with a prosthetic for your left leg, balancing therapy, and follow on care after you leave here." Stated Doctor Seabolt.

"Shit, well that's a lot to take in DOC." Dipper solemnly stated.

"In reference to the yelling, I do not nor do I want to know what happened, but those women have been in this room if not at work or asleep ever since you came into this hospital. If they did something to you, maybe it is high time you forgive them. If not at least give them a chance to prove whatever it is they are wanting to prove to you. Who knows, you might actually like the results." She bluntly stated. She noticed Dipper's reluctant look. "Regardless of what happened in y'alls past, they love you. They want to be with you, and I recommend you either let them in or let them down easily." She told Dipper. Doctor Seabolt walked out of the room as Dipper stared out of the window.

Dipper didn't know what to do after the doctor left. As he pondered the new information, the women walked in, with another individual. The third female tried bolting towards Dipper, but was held back by Wendy and Tambry. He looked over as he heard the commotion and noticed Wendy, Tambry, and Mable. At the sight of the ladies, he felt something flutter in his heart that he hadn't felt in almost a decade. His shell was starting to crack at seeing all three together and in tears.

"I refuse to forget what any of you did," He curtly told them. All three of the ladies started to openly cry. "but I might willing to forgive you all."

The look of relief that passed through Tambry and Wendy was visible. They threw themselves at Dipper, while Mabel remained in the same spot she was in. After a few minutes, both Wendy and Tambry got off of Dipper. Dipper noticed that Mabel was staring at the ground and crying. Without thinking he tried getting up. He was able to swing his legs over the bed and before either of the ladies beside him could lift a finger to stop him, he jumped off with the intent to go hug his twin.

"SHIT!" Dipper cried as he remembered that he no longer had a left foot. He instantly lost his balance and jumped forward. He went into the air and slammed into Mabel.

Having noticed that dipper was jumping towards her she opened her arms. As he slammed his body into her, she hugged him, as soon as she felt him gain his balance, a sense of peace she did not she was missing encompassed her soul, "Dipper!" she yelped. Mabel broke out into fresh tears as she started to hug Dipper as if he was her lifeline. Mabel's sobs tore into Dipper's heart, and he gently hugged his sister. As he tenderly held her, she started crying in earnest.

Dipper was never good at dealing with crying women. So he looked to Wendy asking for help with his gaze. Wendy got the hint and walked up and hugged the twins, followed by Tambry Shortly after that.

15 minutes later, Mabel had passed out in the shared embrace.

"Wendy help dipper back into bed, I'll get Mabel into a chair." Ordered Tambry

"Here Dip, I got you." Wendy stated

Dipper gazed into her eyes, and started hopping back to the bed. As he did this, he missed the forlorn look within Wendy's eyes.

A/N

Sorry for the Delay in posting this chapter, last few weeks have been consumed with missions, planning and training


End file.
